


燒灼

by play781choy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels Have Visible Wings, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Burnplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 撒旦，禁名者，在長長的潛伏後回到了地獄中心——路西法的娛樂室，因為全世界唯一一個值得他留意的天使跌落了地獄...800粉點梗小突發1號，PWP別糾結太多





	燒灼

地獄裡來了稀客。

在濕熱同時冰寒的家園過道上，一抹濃重飄渺的影子漸漸聚化成形。他長長的尾巴拖過著火的地面，在生靈的慘叫中哼著輕快的歌。

這怪不了他，他很久沒這麼興奮了——他隱藏了太久，甚至後輩們都已忘卻了他的名字與功業。無所謂，那從不在他的考量範圍內。他能委身為獸悄悄將叛神之心遞給曾經心儀女人的唯一情敵，將不配住在樂園的土種逼出門外，他就能默默地旁觀  
後輩在自己的教唆下得到榮譽、叫板神前、最後撞出這片壯觀的無底深淵。

好在地獄是個比天堂更服從於本能恐懼的地方：他們能忘記他的名字，但總會在他少有地現出形貌時對著這頭巨大的火生之獸畢恭畢敬地喊一聲——「撒旦」。

 

最初墮落的靈魂。

 

而他輕快的腳步朝向之處是一間囚房：僅管這裡處處都是囚室，但在中心的那一處卻和別處有所不同。那是路西法的娛樂室，即使整座地獄就是路西法的身體，他仍然象徵性地造了這個地方讓惡魔們折磨生靈、以之取樂。

他從不參與取樂。折磨人是晚輩們的樂趣，而他就是還在寶座前行走的日子裡殺人也不過是尊命行事罷了。

可那是今天之前。

震天的歡呼和此起彼落的慘嚎幾乎同時響起。遊樂室顯然剛結束一輸遊戲，他聞到了新鮮的腐血腥氣。惡魔的血和罪人的血。習以為常又令人煩躁的臭味。

而那中間夾雜的幾許馨香讓他精神一振：他的目標就在那裡。

隔了過長的歲月、卻仍在聞到的那一瞬間勾起了他所有情緒的百合香氣。

他轉進那條門廊。

 

***

 

他甩下半黏在身上的殘肢碎肉。

通紅與墨黑的景色已經開始影響他的視覺——離開神的庇護，他的五感都開始變得鮮明。這已經是第十五場死鬥，而他確信這還遠不到結束：這兒被他甩落的靈魂太多，就算魔君不下令也會有成千上萬的志願者不斷撲來。他唯一能做的就是繼續戰鬥，直到耗盡剩餘的靈力、被撲上來的靈魂撕成碎片，然後一切再來一次——畢竟這就是地獄許給所有人平等的永恆不是？

但他們小瞧了這個通常站在寶座左側的信使。

他潔白的羽翼揮出的氣流震動著整座牢獄，明亮的光圈從頭頂罩下退魔的光暈。他冷冷地凝視著周圍蠢蠢欲動的惡魔和墮落後面貌扭曲的曾經同伴，靜待路西法的下一次指令。

他明白這個唯我獨尊、心高氣傲的魔王在期待什麼。

他想看他被擊潰、然後在眾惡魔的眼前折磨他，直到自己哭叫著臣服，變成甩在神面前的一記響亮巴掌。

下一波攻擊又來了。他啐出一口鮮血——被他劃成兩半的那個惡魔終究是傷到了他——轉過刀背在白翼扇飛數隻惡魔的同時讓刀刃埋進從上偷襲的另一隻胸口，右手拔出最後一把完好的槍——他看見那個自己打開獸門的傢伙了，即使其他人好像還沒注意到似的——精準的三槍射向來人的頭胸腹三處要害。

——沒有任何事情發生。連預料中惡魔們的叫囂也沒傳來，所有的喧鬧彷彿都跟著他的三顆子彈一起在碰上來人衣角時消失無踪。

好吧，它們好像是被燒掉的。他苦中作樂的想，將槍重重地扔到地上。

他認得這抹身影。槍在此無用武之地了，他想，也許自己也是。

路西法想看的折磨大概終於要來了。

「藍色的天使，稀有的訪客。」男人說，口吻一如他記憶中的一樣沉穩、帶著巨大的壓力和令人難以思考的嗡鳴。「如果您允許——尊貴的魔君——我想收下這場決鬥。」他燒著烈焰的雙眼移向默默張開了另外四翼的天使：「我們是故人。」

魔君的聲音在整座獄中響如雷鳴：「如您所願。」

然後男人就張開了他猛烈燃燒的十二支無羽骨翼。

 

「你騙了我。我一直在等你和我一起走。」

在他的第二支翅膀被燒成灰燼時，他從自己的慘叫中分辯出男人低沉的嗓音。

「我是⋯⋯神的使者。而且⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯騙人⋯⋯是你的專長⋯⋯」

當那隻肌肉糾結的手從地上扯起他的頭髮時，他冷笑著從積血的喉管擠出嘲弄。

男人燒得耀眼的金髮在他的眼前晃出片片殘影。

地獄的生靈爆出高昂的歡聲尖叫。他真的娛樂到牠們了，他苦笑。當然啦！有什麼比折磨一隻落入地獄的大天使更令牠們愉悅的呢？

但他錯了，錯的離譜。

男人燃燒的雙眼盯著他被吊起的蒼白臉龐，由炎漿與鱗片構成的巨大身軀漸漸立起，連帶著將拖著殘翼的天使也一同扯離地面。

「⋯⋯至少我知道有些事情你確實沒對我說謊。」

暈眩的劇痛中他聽見男人這麼說了。

下一瞬，白熱化的灼痛就混著焦味刺入他的大腦。

天使活生生地聞到自己肉體的焦味，男人的鐵臂胸腹所有與自己相觸之處都在灼燒。撒旦將手指戳入他的口中堵住那些尖叫，然後將他轉向朝外將火焰般的吐息吹入他的耳孔：「變成男人。快。」

 

 

撒旦的言語對於痛得意識模糊的天使來說強大得無從抵抗，所以當他終於從高熱裡回神時，發現自己雙腿大開地騎在男人黑甲披覆的腿上，屬於男性的陰莖隔著罩袍被緊緊握在男人手裡。

意識到將發生什麼的他立刻開始拚了命地掙扎起來！

但男人的手臂就像鐵箍、將他像一枚開了殼的蚌一般牢牢地架在懷裏。周圍的叫好聲像炸開了鍋。牠們為息聲已久的大魔物即將提供的娛樂瘋狂，更為這潔淨的天之使者將遭遇的劫難興奮不已。

 

白色的身影在惡魔巨大的骨翼包圍間扭動著試圖掙脫，地獄的影響下即使是靈體構成的天使亦得陷入肉體概念的禁錮中，而為了刑罰被放大的五感更影響著所有身陷其中的生靈，天使被陌生的快感擊中，他疏離漠然的神色再也撐不住，只能緊緊閉上眼睛藉著祈禱抵擋墮落的誘惑。

但古蛇本就是誘惑的代名詞。

「你知道你無路可逃的⋯⋯此處是惡魔被綑綁千年的地界，換言之在千年終結之前耶和華不會干涉這個深淵⋯⋯而魔君及我都不介意耗費時間來欣賞你的痛苦掙扎。對，尤其是我。」古蛇的吐息就在耳邊，穿透了他所有的祈禱。「而我更不介意來點猛的——」

焦炙感隨著男人的話音竄遍五臟六腑，天使護身的清泉靈氣被燒穿了無數個洞，帶著炎氣的骨翼降了下來，情色地磨擦過天使疼痛抽搐的身體。它們揮開天使試圖抱住自己的雙手，糾纏著將肩胛拉得大開、束縛在臉頰兩側。

撒旦就這樣在眾惡魔的眼前撕開天使被燒得半毀的罩袍，帶著高熱的雙臂一邊留下燙痕一邊褻玩那具蒼白的身體。骨翼刮蹭著脆弱的乳尖，黑色的手臂爬過腹部按揉著緊實的大腿、然後再次把住被刺激得半勃的性器。

惡魔湊近了他的囚犯，像情人一般啃著他顫抖的耳殻。

天使剩餘的四翼在男人殘忍地加快揉弄速度時羞恥地包裹住裸露的身體，它們的主人已在難以忍受的灼痛中迷失了，下意識地探尋起肉體上唯一的歡愉。

當天使鬆開牙關漏出一聲輕吟時，古蛇咧開嘴角笑了起來。

「反應很快就出現了呢？天堂沒有肉體與五感的概念，看來我們的水天使並不像看起來一般的純潔啊⋯⋯」古蛇的嗓音令天使顫抖，他悲傷地睜開眼對上那雙火焰之眼中央隱現的天藍，低聲道：「你明明⋯⋯知道⋯⋯」

古蛇卻像被刺中了似地發出低吼：「我會知道什麼？我都不知道天使也能說謊。不知道他們能裝作明白你的感覺、那麼真誠地看著你假意承諾、『直到最後』！」

白色的身影隨著震動地獄的怒吼被甩在地上，天使棕色的卷髮花瓣一般地散在地面，被拍下的重重骨翼穿過，在顫動的白翼上釘成受難者的圖像。

圓形娛樂室四周，惡魔與罪人透過重重的骨翼陰影能隱隱看見天使被按著分開的雙腿。他還在掙扎，似乎以為墮入地獄的自己還有機會得到天父的眷顧。他被燒焦的雙翼血肉模糊，拖著剩下一截的斷肢拚命地想爬出大惡魔的囚禁。另外四翼則被刺過其間的骨爪摳得七零八落，勉強算是自由的雙手無力地推著惡魔龐大的身軀與胸膛，卻只能在熔炎的高熱中被燙得垂在地上。

 

「S……啊⋯⋯你不能⋯⋯毀滅我吧！你就⋯⋯直接毀了我⋯⋯」

 

絕望的天使顫聲祈求著，試圖在巨大的恐懼中找回殉教的勇氣。但他的雙手被握住燒灼著壓上惡魔的胸前，不甘願地隨著惡魔的帶動愛撫著鐵塊似的胸口。

「我『在』毀了你。你會感覺到的⋯⋯」惡魔傾身讓尖利的舌頭刮過天使的耳殼，然後那具白晰的身軀顫抖著停下了扭動。

一切像成了慢動作，當黏膜被扯動的微響在周遭的吵雜叫喊聲中隨著尖銳的劇痛襲來，天使張大了嘴無聲尖叫著仰起了頭。

魔物們與罪人為這情色的畫面沸騰，歡欣鼓舞地看著天使未被遮掩的上身在撒旦沉下身體時向後彎成一個美麗的弧。他的身上佈滿恨意與折磨劃上的焦跡，在過度的疼痛中張著美麗的綠色眼眸失神地看著撒旦背後無邊的黑夜。  
撒旦的爪尖拭下綠眸泌出的一滴眼淚，憐惜地送到唇邊舔去。

「我終於等到你了……我的小詹姆斯。」

狂歡終於正式開始。

 

魔鬼們數著天使的慘叫節奏起舞，牠們看不見骨翼與巨大身軀遮掩下的實情，但牠們聞見了血腥氣。

帶著百合的氛芳、水一般潔淨的血味隨著天使顫動的小腿向四周漾開。

天使已經徹底陷入瘋狂。

他偶爾還能記得掙扎。但大多數時候，他只能隨著一次次的撞擊慘叫。半龍軀的惡魔在貪婪的目光中央品嚐牠的獵物，在他掙扎時燒灼拍上來的雙手、在他蜷起身子時將自己壓得更深。漸漸的天使像是失去了掙扎的力氣，半睜著失焦的雙眸從喉嚨深處嗆出疼痛的氣音。撒旦微笑起來，他知道他的小天使有多倔強，就算他做得更狠一點這個不死的靈體也遠不可能因為他而煙消雲散。

於是撒旦吻著他的鼻尖低哄：「讓牠們看看你有多喜歡這個？」

然後他被拖起了下身，撒旦操入的角度跟著換了花樣。那幾乎要在他的體內燃起的熱柱操進了他最敏感的柔軟處，惡魔黑金色的手臂肌肉閃著汗水浸出的亮澤從他的雙腿之間穿過、爬上腹部與胸膛。天使慢慢又尖叫了起來——因為和之前完全不同的原因——這比疼痛還難以忍受的奇特感覺完全主宰了他。

在過量的疼痛折磨中意識模糊的天使完全不知道自己的呻吟變得多麼動聽、也不明白這個說要讓自己受苦的惡魔怎麼能弄得自己那麼舒服。他不再拍打掙扎了，始終自由的雙手垂靠在白色羽翼上，像在為他的侵犯者展示自己。撒旦的笑意更深，在他甩著頭攀上高峰時殘忍地停下了一切，在他難耐地挪動臀部追逐退出的肉棒時吻著他的耳朵溫柔地點醒他：「你現在腰扭得像條求操的母狗，想吻吻我證明一個天使也會願意為了肉慾祈求魔鬼的陰莖嗎？」

然後他再次狠狠操入又開始抵抗的天使體內，撞散他一切的掙扎、周而復始，直到天使崩潰地為終結這陌生的麻癢折磨哭著親吻惡魔的唇角，撒旦才捏住他的牙關吻進深處。

「現在牠們知道你的作用了，我淫亂的小妻子。

牠揉搓著被撞出波浪的挺翹臀肉，將哭得失去力氣的天使包進黑色的骨翼。

 

當天使醒來時，他發現自己還在發出那種令人羞恥的鼻音。

撒旦已褪去了令人畏懼的龐大惡魔外形，只餘他熟悉的火焰般的金髮，和那雙燎原之後清朗的晴空。

周圍黑暗一片，除了交媾的水聲和低吟外寂靜無聲。

「我們在哪？」他問道，嗓音帶著過度尖叫後無力的嘶啞。

撒旦眨了眨眼。「我的地方。沒有魔物能夠踏足的虛空。」

他將自己操深了點，提醒還被攫在懷中的囚犯自己的處境。天使彈起身來，又被按回地上強迫承受對方一吋吋地壓入的陽物。

他所餘的四翼無意識地拍了幾下就被身後的男人捉住、扳開並吻進了最柔軟敏感的絨毛間。天使不穩地喘息著，羽翼瀕死般地垂落下來。

「我喜歡他們白白軟軟的模樣，但如果你想再騙了我飛走，我會齊根燒盡它們，James 。」撒旦將自己的臉整個埋進絨毛間磨蹭著同時出口威脅。

「我知道⋯⋯我知道，Steve……」天使被蹭得失了會神，然後責備地踹了又壓下來的惡魔一腳：「⋯⋯說到騙，這可也和你在伊甸園樹林裏告訴我的不一樣⋯⋯」

撒旦把蹭頭上臉的小獵物翻了過來重新插了個透才笑道：「你在天堂人間都只有意識沒有五感，就算看那兩個泥土捏出來的人類滾再久又怎麼可能明白？況且你也說了：撒謊是我的長處。然後——」他低下頭，捏過小天使不情願亂扭的下巴啃起那紅紅的雙唇：「我也不是全騙了你，嗯？」

小天使喘息著被捲入懷抱，茫然地張開了雙翼迎接又隨著惡魔加速的挺身漸漸張開的骨翼，低喚著禁忌的姓名：「Ste……Steve ……」

惡魔呼出一聲嘆息：「現在也就你還記得我的名字了⋯⋯」

 

END


End file.
